Many information handling devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, smart TVs, etc.) allow a user to connect to a telecommunications network. For example, a user connects to a telecommunications network when making a telephone call, accessing information from the Internet, making a video call, and the like. Generally, these devices have subscriber identity module (SIM) cards, which tie the device to a particular network operator. Some information handling devices can house and use multiple SIM cards. With multiple SIM cards the device is no longer tied to only a single network operator. Rather, the device can connect to different telecommunications networks using different SIM cards within the device. Additionally, devices with an electronic SIM (e-SIM) capability or a software virtual SIM (v-SIM) capability allow consumers to switch network operators without requiring a new SIM card that is tied directly to that operator. Thus, in devices with multiple SIM cards, or with an e-SIM capability, or with a v-SIM software SIM, the device can access multiple telecommunications networks.